He Man And The Masters Of The Universe 2002 Series Season 3
by TransJurassZilla
Summary: In tribute to the long forgotten prematurely cancelled 200X He Man Series. (August 16, 2002-January 10, 2004) I will always remember this series for it's solid storytelling, good character development, amazing animation, spectacular action, and most of all, the way it improved the He Man property (for me at least) as more cool toned instead of being child like.


**I loved watching this show on toonami back in the day. It was pretty awesome! I liked how they updated the storytelling and designs of the characters to be more adventuress and extreme. I was sad though when they cancelled the show since I couldn't get enough of it. When I heard and read about the unproduced 40th Episode, I became even more heartbroken. I read a few fanfictions to see not very many people are aware of this 40th Episode. So I put it along with my own text story on what I made up following it's cliffhanger. It's important to know I am not a huge He Man expert as I have only seen this cartoon and only saw clips of the old shows and the life action movie. So I could only fit in so much from what I could study about the He Man lore. But if there are any fans of Masters Of The Universe that can fill me in on what could be contributed to this. I will be more than happy to hear them. I once again apologies for some of my dull writing at points.**

**Episode #40:**** Captured**

**The Snakemen lure Skeletor into breaking King Hiss from the Eternian Prison with the Masters in High pursuit. King Hiss grows his main head back & battles Skeletor inside & out of Snake Mountain. His minions all do battle as well. But then both sides retreat with Hiss bringing along an unconscious Man-At-Arms. The Masters come to see he's missing to Teela's heartbreak. Underground, King Hiss has Man-At-Arms turned completely to a new Snake Men!**

**Episode #41:**** Changing Of The Guard**

**Man At Arms now as a Snake Man creates deadly weapons for the Snakemen to use for the conquest of Eternia. Skeletor and his forces to recover from their fight with the Snakemen and now must find a new place to make a base for plotting their evil schemes for their dear rivals. He Man refuses to hurt his friend Man At Arms. However, it causes the destruction of a human village who are then all turned into Snake Men by Snake Man-At-Arms himself. He Man finds must accept his once ally is now his enemy and do what must be done. He Man tries to end it quickly but finds he does not have the guts to do it how it should end leaving the Snake Men the chance to continue expanding their armada raiding village after village. The Masters work on finding new alleys to help fight back before any helping hands could become cursed and enslaved while King Hiss has Snake Man-At-Arms become honored as worthy a new brethren.**

**Episode #42:**** Power In Numbers**

**Skeletor needs to gain more troops in order to stand a chance against both the mighty forces of the masters of the universe and the snakemen. He hires a good number of new characters and sends them on their first mission to fight both of the forces of the masters and the snakemen. He gains about 7-8 new characters who are adaptations of characters that did not make into the show originally like Scareglow and Dragonman to name a few (I am aware of). As well as some brand new characters never seen before. Skeletor also funds for development of new Snake Armor for his troops to withstand more of King Hiss's venomous soldiers as a bonus. He has his squads do a test battle on both The Masters and Snake Men along with stealing some most irreplaceable battle upgrades. But through the mist of this glory, he is secretly being betrayed by Evil-Lyn slowly working on a scheme to stab him in the back and take the upgrades and power of Eternia for herself.**

**Episode #43:**** The Way Of The Snake**

**King Hiss works on training his new troops to become one with their implanted DNA as undisputed Snake Fighters. As King Hiss has his core generals raid over another innocent village and battle against the masters, Kobra Khan and General Rattlor go at it hardly trying to impress their king of who is the most loyal. But Hiss just observes in amusement. But things only become more hectic as Kahn's nephews join the fray and give dishonor to Their Snake heritage. King Hiss commands Kahn to work on redeeming his brought on shame. But as Khan goes to tame his reckless relatives, Rattlor tries to settle his score by sabotaging his clean up. Rattlor influences the young Snakes to do all kinds of damaging activities with one having an encounter with a clan of Mongoose people. It angers them and they invade Snake Mountain assisting The Masters Of The Universe. Rattlor tells the king about how it was Kahn who is responsible and unexpectedly, they are both punished with scavenge duty.**

**Episode #44:**** Identity Crisis**

**Skeletor constructs an up an evil clone of He Man and sends it in cognito to gain the trust of The Masters and lure them into a trap. At first, the episode focuses on Prince Adam and The Sorceress trying to get to the bottom of where this duplicate came from. But then before the clone is exposed, the influence from exposure to The Power Sword and evil influence from Skeletor causes The Faker to grow an unstable sentience wanting to take The Power Sword and Castle Grayskull for his own. It renames itself Anti-He Man and surprisingly defeats He Man in front of everyone. Skeletor decides his creation has gone too far and works "very reluctantly" with The Masters to defeat it. A great battle is brought on inside Castle Grayskull where He Man and Anti-He Man bash each other. But then, The Anti-He Man evolves under energy from The Elders and the dark influence of a mysterious dark being. The robot becomes so overflowing with too much power that it explodes. Skeletor leaves with some of leftover bits for studying.**

**Episode #45:**** Girl Power**

**King Hiss comes back with even more Snakemen and now threatens Eternia once again. But there is hope for The Masters as a league of Warrior Princesses lead by She Ra assist and join The Masters against King Hiss. The Mongoose lady was the one that helped The Masters find their base as they were in the middle of battling back. She Ra shares Mogesa is one of her newest and fight ready lutendants that was sent to get help from The Masters. They all have a good social get together when they witness The Snake Men take hold of She Ra's Castle. So The Masters offer them all a place at Randor's Kingdom. As they all move in and work on redecorating over damaged structures. She Ra tells her story on how they have been around for a few centuries as the first rebellings of their home land from back when The Horde were in control of it. The Snake Men ambush the populace draining their left power sources. King Hiss has Snake Man-At-Arms test out his new plasma dischargers on the heroes depleting them of health. Only their combined teamwork was able to drive them away.**

**Episode #46-47:**** Redemption**

**This episode tells the epic tale of a snakeman by the name of Sertek whose ability is to shapeshift into anything. He is born and raised through the wealth of the early snakemen lead by King Hiss. King Hiss explains the full origin story about both his past and the history of the snakemen. The snakemen were one of the very first inhabitants of Eternia at the beginning of life. King Hiss was raised in his youth by King Conda. After years of evolution, the snakemen grew a greed for dominance over all other life. They over time created powerful weapons and became the top of the food chain. The humans and all other races would then become their personal slaves and were treated like farm animals but much worse. Over time, the humans and all the other races of Eternia fought against the snakemen for their own freedom and rights. The snakemen population was nearly 50% wiped out due countless wars over the many races who seeked full control of Eternia. One of the these races who posed as the biggest threats was Hordak. Hordak is of a long forgotten race of reptilian human-like dragon creatures and seeked the power of Eternia for himself and did not want to share it with anybody else. He killed nearly 45% of the entire snakemen race along with many other races and took their young in to raise to worship under his own bidding. King Hiss was once a general and lead a squad into a battlefield where he fought Hordak himself up close and personal. Hordak with his Horde army killed all of his fellow comrades and his father figure/King. The torch was passed to Hiss and he squared that he would lead the snakemen on a conquest to end the never ending war over what race will rule Eternia by taking Eternia back and making Eternia great again. He wanted to make all other races snake men so they wouldn't try to portray him. Meanwhile, some leaders of other race tribes began to form an alliance in an attempt to gain power peacefully. The leader of the human race at that time went by the name of King Grayskull. He believed that violence was not the answer in obtaining power. He thought it would be better to talk things out so that everybody gets what they want. The idea grew larger and more races started working together instead of fighting. It was proving effective. However, King Hiss did not like the idea and wanted Eternia to belong to him and him only and not anybody else. Hordak however seeked that as well. The snakemen continued to fight the new forces of peace until Hordak returned to settle the score with King Hiss. King Hiss and Hordak went on to have an explosive war that wiped out 80% of the snakemen population. The snakemen were then forced to retreat and fought King Grayskull for one last time before being imprisoned in their own Castle Snake Mountain where they would thrive for the next several years. ****Within that time, Hordak moved on to fight and kill King Grayskull. But not before being trapped in the underworld. Before King Hiss would go to fight Hordak, he sent one snakeman by the name of Sertek on a mission to recover an ancient relic that would aid them in their current war situation. It was located within a human village. Sertek disguised himself as a young human man to recover it secretly. He spent his life in that village and got to know each of the human residence well. He started to grow a soft spot for their customs and got a sense of care and humor at points. He started to question his own legence wondering if war was really the necessary move to obtain peace. However, the real kicker was when he met a young human woman. He grew affection for her and she for him as well. They met a lot at work, then went on dates, then lived together, and eventually got married. When she became pregnant with a child, Sertek became afraid of how the baby would turn out. He finally admitted to her that he was a snakeman and was originally on a mission. But when both his race were imprisoned leaving him behind and grew a bond with each human residence, he decided to quit his allegiance and really does love her and will not do anything to harm her or any human. She finally decided that in the end, she still loved him even of they come from two different races. The child was born and was a little girl. She had snake like elements to her appearance. But, little human residence card and actually got to know Sertek and his daughter well. They learned that it does not matter who you came from or what species you are. What matters most is how you are to others and if you are truly a good person. He spent his life living with his beloved wife and lovely daughter. Sadly for Sertek, when the snakemen returned and it cuts to present day, King Hiss remembers the relic and Sertek who he sent to recover it. He gets enraged by the fact that a snake men was in love with a human. He lead his army on the human and not only recovered the relic but also eat Sarek's wife and daughter. Sertek as the last survivor of the attack on the human village and gets enraged vowing revenge on King Hiss and the snakemen. He disguises himself as a human soldier and request to be part of the masters of the universe to take down the snakemen. King Randor accepts his invitation. King Hiss uses the relic that makes the snakemen into super snakemen. The super snake men take down the masters and threatened to actually succeed in taking Eternia once again. It comes up to Sertek to take down King Hiss. Sertek takes down Hiss and the snakemen. But they retreat before he could take them down for good. The masters thank and give great honor to Sertek for saving Eternia even if he is a Snakemen. He gets a new home and starts settling in with his new life.**

**Episode #48:**** Brothers In Arms**

**Skeletor takes a new devious root of controlling Eternia though persuasion he is fighting for his people as Eternia was taken away from him as he was originally chosen as King when Randor took it from him as he was older. Skeletor exaggerates it enough to make a few populace question what has been taught to them. Randor and L tell Prince Adam, Teela and Orko about the truth behind Skeletor's turn to evil was originated by his political views on leadership and obsession on wanting authority over everyone. His obsession leads to him falling in with an aggressive crowd and studying the lore of darkness and aligning himself with The Spiritual Essence of Hordak. After being turned to Skeletor, he lost his care for anyone and could only live for power. The Present day influence makes Skeletor able to manipulate a group of gangs to join his ranks and begin a small warfare within the Kingdom. Although he gets defeated and retreats, he leaves his mark.**

**Episode #49:**** The Beast Within**

**The Snake Men grow larger and larger obtaining more and more troops by the day. King Hiss slowly combines his collected power keys to turn Snake Mountain into his very own Serpos to control and not be so easily defeated this time around. Zodak joins back with The Masters and meets an unsettling feel for the new member Setek. Sertek meets challenge trying to fit in as a Master with Zodak and Monges La breathing down his soldier being a Snake. The three work it out while on a mission with Teela as they capture Man-At-Arms to try ta turn him back to normal. But Sertek Zodak confirm through close studying The Snake DNA has worked too much into his heart and superstructure to be turned back. Heart broken, Teela vows personal vengeance on Hiss and attempts to end him. But The Snake God proves too strong and infects her with Snake enfluence much like her father. But Sertek is able to meld with her mind to keep her from being corrupted. The Masters though forced into retreat, The Masters give thanks to Sertek.**

**Episode #50:**** Cold Blooded**

**Evil-Lyn grows tired of Skeletor as he shows no romantic affection or interest in giving her a place in his grand schemes. So she works on finding alternatives of following allegiance for a place in power. As she walks out for some air, he is followed by some of Skeletor's new comrades. They all talk together and two soldiers by the names of Blade and Ninjor tell how they know tons about studying the art variety of darkness and someone who would be of great help. They all go and are without knowing pursued by a nearby team of Masters. The Villainess aggressors journey to an old mystic Trollan dubbed The Unnamed One. He chats how he is from a agent long gone dimension where great arts mystical power could be mastered before he was banished to Eternia. Evil-Lyn asks where she can find and obtain all these rich arts of power. The Unnamed One tells how the only place to find it would be in Despondoes with Hordak and the only left access to there is to free him. They all decide to to work on helping free The Horde when The team Masters reveal themselves and try to stop them. But The Unnamed One erases their memories. Evil-Lyn takes the others back to Skeletor accompanied by The Unnamed One. They begin together plotting their own plans.**

**Episode #51-52:**** The Return Of Hordak**

**The Snake Men ascend all their squads together to begin a full scale assault on Randor's Kingdom and Castle Grayskull in maximum force King Hiss's new Elder immune mechanical three headed winged Snake dubbed Mecha Serpos! King Hiss's most dear apprentice Asp'r works with him on morphing the landscape in a snake paradise. Rattlor leads the head troops into battle while Kobra Khan is left with homeschooling his dishonored family. Elsewhere, The Masters Of The Universe and Princesses Of Power align and head forth to battle determined to end this war at any cost. Skeletor orchestrates a plan to lure both factions into battle against another as he leads his troops for the grand price unguarded. But Evil-Lyn works behind Skeletor's back with The Unnamed One on creating a fake unbreakable artifact that would grant any being Infinite levels of power to the standards of a GOD! He also cooks up exact duplicates of Evil-Lyn and comp to take their place as they start hunting and collecting the artifacts they need to free The Horde! When all Three Factions are alerted of this relic, it's WAR! The Unnamed One taunts The Sorceress to abandon Castle Grayskull to use her magic of The Elders to shut down the evil's reign as he starts feasting for the light magic to give to The Horde when their ready. He-Man, Skeletor and King Hiss all have a massive Three-way confrontation inside Snake Mountain. The Mecha-Serpos wages battle with the three giants Azdar, Megator and Tytus. Every single Master, Snake Man and minion of Skeletor all bash in another slaying bits of armor off brutally in front of the displaced Relic. While Evil-Lyn and the other troops collect up all together the important pieces to open the gate to Dispondos one by one across the Entire Plant through teleportation. After some Awesome fight scenes, Skeletor pushes He Man and Hiss away and goes to embrace himself in front of The Beyond God Power Giving Relic. But it turns abruptly to dust revealing to be all a hoaks. The decoys disguised as Evil-Lyn and others also turn to dust leaving everyone else to cease their fighting each other and realise this has all been a set up. They all feel like Jack Asses and begin marching all together to where Evil-Lyn has just finished morphing the Gate Key. She opens it right in front of all their faces as the clouds and fires of Hell are unleashed all upon Eternia and The Evil Horde march up from the Pit. Everyone's faces are meat with expressions of horror knowing all their fates have been sealed. Hordak has returned more powerful than ever!**

**Season Three**

**My 26 part 4th Full Season is centered around Hordak and his Horde becoming the dominant enemy of Eternia as they first take complete control of Castle Grayskull and raid across The Entire Planet with the power of the Underworld at their fists. Forced into outcast slowly being hunted down and unable to stand a chance by themselves, The Masters, Soldiers Of Skeletor and The Snake Men are all forced to work together and combine their unique powers and science to withstand a decent fight against the strength and numbers of Dispondoes. Hordak is accompanied by his agent mentor Horde Prime who tells him about how they haft to fulfill their destiny to bring forth The Great Arrival Of The Cleanser who is to be awakened to feast on The Planet Eternia and all it's inhabitants and gift The Horde great gifts. Every opposing member all work on through the 26 Episodes on letting go of their grudges to battle their common enemy and get to learn how living in minimal conflict is more productive. They learn all as well to combine their 3 forms of matter to give birth to a new God to pull them though. An Elder/Dark powered Snake Beast called Graypostor. Every hero and former villain grows through the cores run of each Episode a close partnership along with every famous secret being confessed. Everyone battles as a full team in the 4-Part Grand Finale against The Horde in their Castle. In The last Episode, everyone fight bravely wiping out every Horde soldier while He Man, Skeletor and King Hiss fight together against Hordak, Horde Prime and a dark magic influenced Evil-Lyn. King Hiss and the Sourcerious are killed and He Man is stripped of his powers permanently leaving only Skeletor to stand against Hordak. Skeletor merges all the power together to encarnet their Neo God to bring the end of Hordak, The Cleanser entity and all left Horde Structure giving his life in the process. Eternia is then rebirthed in a new identity and renamed Primus.**

**Season Four**

**Prince Adam is awarded as King to rule in Randor's place while Snake Master Sertek becomes King Of The Snake Men to work on bringing all a new harmony for everyone to live in peace at last. Evil-Lyn is freed of the dark power now with a goal to encourage abandoning the ways of warfare. The series then cuts half-way through the First Episode to a couple decades later where King Adam as formed his own Power Sword by the help of his dear wife Teela as the new Sorceress to watch over and defend Primus. With every member of The Masters, Snake Men and Skeletor's former army now retired, King Adam cooks a new fresh team of heros to lead and teach. Though all seems well on primus, strange forces of Space Beast start reading Primus and The Newfound Masters venture to find the very being leading these attacks. This is the main set up of the Season from the start to finish. Near the tale end, they discover the one cooking up this incursion on Primus is SKELETOR! But it's later found out this is a Skeletor from an a different Dimension who wanted revenge on He Man for throwing him into a Wormhole of interdimensional rifting hince how he ended up here. All this Skeletor cares about is for personal vengeance and when threatens to obliterate primus from Space on his Moonship, he is meat in final battle with He Man and destroyed by the spirit of this home Univere's Skeletor. Everyone goes back home and everyone gets to live with a happily ever after.**

**The End**


End file.
